


jessica sleeps with loki

by billietwinkie



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Woman (Comic), jessica drew - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jessica Drew - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, spider woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billietwinkie/pseuds/billietwinkie
Summary: jessica drew is working with the avengers in asgard. she wakes in the middle of the night from a nightmare, and goes into loki's room to avoid being alone. smut occurs.





	

Jessica crept into loki's room, only to find him reading. He was always reading.  
  
As he looked up from his book and saw her in her black lace night grown, his eyes lit up, and he set his book down.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, a little unsure of why she was in his room at this hour.  
  
"I kept having bad dreams. Can I sleep in here. I just don't want to be alone right now." Jessica asked, hoping for a yes.  
  
Curious, look got up from his chair and walked over to her. standing inches from her, looking down at her, he said in a lowered voice "are you asking to sleep with me?" He grinned.  
  
"I guess so." her voice trembling.  
  
look lifted his hand to touch the side of her hip and jessica jolted, shocked by his touch.  
  
"let's go to bed, then." he whispered against the side of her head.  
  
jessica walked over to the bed, lifted the covers and climbed in.  
  
look dimmed the lights with a wave of his hand. Then he took his shirt off and climbed in next to her.  
  
slowly he made his way on top of her.  
  
"umm look, I don't think we should be doing this right now…" she said, trying to sound like she didn't really want it.  
  
look started to undo his belt buckle. the sound of his strong hands fumbling with the metal in the slight dark of the room, in between her legs, sent a chill through her.  
  
"ssshhhhh." he said "you're in my bed now. i'm going to take full advantage of this. who knows when i'll get to be alone with you again."  
  
sliding his pants down to just above his knees, he began stroking his hard cock with his left hand. with his right hand, he touched her between her legs. he breathed in deep when he found her to be already wet.  
  
look leaned down and place a kiss on her lips. when she parted her lips for him, he greedily moved his tounge around in her mouth, and deepened the kiss, earning a moan from them both.  
  
"tell me you want me, and i'll finish this." he breathed as he broke the kiss, still rubbing her wet pussy.  
  
"yes. i want you loki. please." she moaned.  
  
and with that, look pressed his hard cock into her, keeping still once her was fully inside.

"you're so tight" he grinned, and began pumping fast.

feeling her wall start to constrict around him, she started to moan.

her orgasm hit her hard as he continued to fuck her for a few minutes, quickening his pace, until he came.

**Author's Note:**

> my first story, sorry if it's not so good, lol... more to come!
> 
> next stories will include sexual fanfictions about:  
> bucky barns (during the winter soldier & after)  
> tony stark  
> loki  
> jessica drew  
> black widow  
> thor  
> hawkeye


End file.
